Dua Sisi
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: "Cinta memang banyak bentuknya, tapi tak semua bisa bersatu…". Karena terkadang kita tidak bisa saling memiliki, ya kan? Semi song-fic. First time.
1. Chapter 1

Saat-saat terakhir kita bersama, aku baru menyadarinya.

Ketika kamu sudah memutuskan untuk memilih dia, aku baru menyesalinya.

Andai aku bertindak lebih cepat,

Andai aku tidak berpikir bahwa sudah sewajarnya kamu berada di sampingku selamanya.

Tetapi tidak, aku memang terlalu bodoh.

Aku merasa bahwa hal itu tidak akan berubah, sudah mutlak.

.

_"Aku akan menikah", ujar Neji seraya meminum air._

Waktu serasa terhenti, dan membawa hidupku bersamanya

"Ka-kapan?" Tanyaku, masih merasa bermimpi.

Dan ia berbalik dan menatapku, tepat di mata.

Ada sesuatu di sana yang tidak aku mengerti.

.

_"Besok."_

.

**Di dekatmu, kotak bagai nirvana.**

**tapi saling sentuh pun kita tak berdaya.**

.

Kamu tahu? Undangannya sudah tiba di pintu rumahku ketika kita selesai latihan.

Undangan itu serasa ada disana untuk mengejekku.

Mengingatkankua atas kesalahanku.

Mengejekku karena menginginkan seusatu yang tidak akan pernah ku miliki.

.

_"You are invited…."_

_Aku tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu selanjutnya._

_Tatapanku terikat di kedua nama yang terukir dengan indahnya di tengah halaman itu._

_._

_Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji_

.

**Kita sadar ingin bersama….**

**Tapi tak bisa apa-apa.**

.

Aku disambut sebagai salah satu kehormatan.

Beberapa keluargamu memandangku dengan kasihan,

Tetapi beberapa orang memandangku sebagai pengganggu.

Memang, mungkin aku penghalang kebahagianmu.

Tapi jika memang kebahagiaanmu terletak padanya,

Aku pun tak bisa apa-apa.

.

.

_"You may now kiss the bride…"_

Suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan mengisi seluruh ruangan.

Semua tamu undangan berdiri, beberapa mengabadikan momen itu.

Tahukah kamu bahwa aku rasanya ingin mati saja?

Kupaksakan kedua kaki ini berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan

Lalu, kupasang senyum getir dan menahan pandanganku agar tetap tertuju kepada kamu dan dirinya.

.

_"Selamat tinggal…"_

.

.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa air mata ini sudah mengalir keluar.

Tidak bisa kutahan.

.

.

.

**Cinta, memang banyak bentuknya….**

**Tapi tak semua bisa bersatu.**

* * *

AN: ah, baru pertama kali coba pake . Maaf kalo banyak yang salah. Ini hasil karya pelajaran sosiologi hari ini yang super ga jelas dan Sejarah yang makin ga jelas lagi #curcol.

btw, ini two-shot loh. Bagian keduanya tenting sisi Neji.

Review please! Nanti dikasih cookie dan susu panas deh…. :3

Disclaimer: it doesn't belong to me. both the song and Naruto.

Song: Sepatu - Tulus


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta, memang banyak bentuknya…**

**Tapi tak semua bisa bersatu.**

.

Neji dan Tenten. Semua orang selalu memanggil kita seperti itu.

Sepaket, kata mereka.

Akupun selalu berpikir seperti itu. Ya, setidaknya sebelum 6 bulan lalu.

Ketika tiba-tiba ada tuntutan tugas yang akan memisahkan kita.

Saat itu, aku berpikir, andai aku menyadarinya lebih cepat.

Andai aku bertindak lebih cepat.

Kalimat yang dulu selalu ingin kukatakan kepadamu,

Terpaksa menjadi kalimat yang paling ku segani.

.

_"Aku akan menikah", ujarku dengan perlahan seraya meminum air._

_Aku melirik kearahmu. Ekspresimu terlihat sangat kaget._

_"Ka-kapan?", tanyamu terbata-bata. Aku kini membalik badan dan menatap matamu lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu di sana._

_Aku dulu sempat berharap bahwa sesuatu itu sama seperti yang kurasakan._

_Tapi aku sudah menyerah untuk berharap._

_._

_"Besok."_

.

Aku merasakan ada yang hilang dari diriku pada saat aku mengataknnya.

.

**Di dekatmu, kotak bagai nirvana,**

**Tapi salin sentuh pun kita tak berdaya.**

.

Aku sendiri yang mengantarkan undangan itu di depan pintumu,

Tepat setelah kamu pergi berangkat untuk latihan.

Ah, latihan. Aku pasti akan merindukan itu.

Saat dimana kita masih menjadi Neji dan Tenten.

Aku kembali memandang undangan yang masih belum kutaruh di depan pintumu,

Undangn itu seperti mengejekku.

Mengingatkanku bahwa mulai besok, aku hanya akan disebut sebagai Neji.

Mengejekku karena menginginkan seseorang yang tidak bisa aku miliki.

.

_"Apa kau sudah siap, Neji?" Hiashi memanggilku._

_Aku hanya bisa memandangnya, karena aku sudah tidak tahu,_

_Bagaimana cara menggambarkan perasaanku yang sedang kalut ini._

_"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sebenarnya, Neji." gumam Hiashi._

_._

_Semuanya sudah terlambat._

.

**Kita sadar ingin bersama…**

**Tapi tak bisa apa-apa.**

.

Aku melihatmu memasuki kapel. Saat itu adalah kali pertama aku melihatmu memakai gaun. Putih bersih.

Kau terlihat begitu polos.

Di anganku yang paling dalam, aku memandangmu sebagai sang memplai wanita, dan akulah sang mempelai pria.

Aku melihatmu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, entah mencari apa.

Lalu pandangan kita bertemu, dan tetap terpaku satu sama lain.

.

.

Pandangan itu….sungguh, aku ingin memutar ulang waktu dan memperbaiku semua kesalahanku.

.

.

_"You may now kiss the bride…"_

_Walau pendeta telah berkata begitu, aku tetap diam terpaku di tempat._

_Aku bahkan tidak memandang Hinata sama sekali._

_Pandanganku hanya tertuju padamu, yang belum juga berdiri._

_Di hati kecilku, aku berharap kamu tidak berdiri dan tidak memberi selamat kepadaku._

_Perlahan, aku melihatmu berdiri._

_Lalu matamu menatapku, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum getir._

_Kulihat bibirmu bergerak, membisikan sesuatu._

.

_"Selamat tinggal…"_

.

.

Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipimu.

Tak tertahankan.

* * *

AN: Hai semua! ga sampe selang 2 jam udah update…..takut ditunda-tunda malah nge-block. Lagunya masih sama, karena aku pengen ngasih tunjuk koneksi mereka berdua. Cuman urutannya aja yang beda. Ini yg Neji lebih detail karena lagi pelajaran sejarah (?) #ganyambung.

Ya intinya aku pengen coba gaya baru dengan lebih menjelaskan sesuatu dengan detail… moga-moga bagus. .-.

Review please! Kali ini dikasih brownies same teh deh~~!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.

Lagu: Sepatu - Tulus.


End file.
